


I think i have feelings for someone else

by Werka12



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werka12/pseuds/Werka12
Summary: A few years later...





	I think i have feelings for someone else

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes. English is not my native language.  
> I hope you like it! xx

It's 2021. Jonas and Eva decided to break up. It felt for both of them like true love. Maybe it was. But they couldn't do it longer.

It was Eva who said it first. "I think.. i have feelings for someone else.." Jonas didn't seem so shocked as Eva expected him to. He seemed to be really happy about it. "You don't seem so surprised" she said with a smile on her face.

"I am actually glad. I was about to say that i have feelings for someone else too." They both smiled at each other. "Okay so you go first, who is it?" said Eva while she was softly stroking Jonas's hair. Jonas took deep breath. "It's Mahdi." Eva started to laugh "Mahdi?! Hey it's really amazing. But I thought he was straight" Jonas smiled at her and said "No, he's pansexual and i'm bi." She hugged him.

Jonas looked deeply into her eyes and said "who's this?" They were laying in their own bed, in their own beautiful apartment. "It's Noora." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Is she still with William in London?" They both hated him. Everyone knew that his relationship with Noora wasn't healthy. "They broke up three weeks ago. I don't know why, but i'm happy about this, not only because i'm crushing on her but because this relationship was toxic, you know."

They spent almost all day in their bed talking about their feelings.

"It's the end then? We're breaking up?" asked Jonas. "I think so." There were the tears running down her cheek. "Fuck i will miss you so much, it was really great time, all those moments.. our moments... I will miss it. A lot." Eva was so happy she had him. She knew that even though they weren't dating anymore, they still were going to be friends. Best friends. Their feelings for each other will never end. It's always gonna be them. But now just as friends. Jonas kissed her passionately. It was gonna be their last time doing those things. It was the end.

 

  
Noora was talking with Vilde about William. "I just can't believe it's over. After all those years. It's the end. I really loved him." Vilde hugged her tight

"He was such a dick to you. It's really good that you broke up with him. He don't deserve you. You deserve better. Noora was crying now, she was glad to have someone like Vilde.

"How's Magnus?" Noora asked trying to change the subject, she didn't want to talk about her ex boyfriend anymore. "He's good. We're good. We were thinking about move in together but i don't know if it's good idea.. I just need to think about it." Noora smiled at her. "Maybe it's good idea. Do whatever you want, girl" They laughed and hugged each other.

"Do you.. do you have feelings for someone now when it's over with William?" Noora became sad a little. "I.. you know i think i still love William but also i think i love Eva.. I can't stop thinking about her. She's so beautiful.. Her eyes are the most beautiful thing i've ever seen.. but she's with Jonas." Vilde smirked. "She isn't. She told me today that they broke up yesterday." Noora was so happy. She finally started thinking that maybe it can happen. Maybe.

 

*six months later*

 

It was 9th December. Isak and Even got married this day. Now they were having fun at their wedding. Isak kissed Even softly. "We're husbands." Even laughed and kissed him back. They were so happy with each other. It's been 5 years since Isak saved Even. Isak and Even cried a lot this day. But those were happy tears because they are finally husbands.

Jonas and Mahdi were in the bathroom and they were doing eskimo kisses and laughing. "Fuck. I can't believe they are husbands now." Mahdi smiled. "I'm so happy for them." said Jonas. "My place tonight?" said Mahdi and winked at him. Jonas grabbed his waist and kissed him roughly. "Of course yes."

Noora and Eva were dancing slowly. Noora was kissing Eva's forehead. "I love you so much." Eva said. "I do too, you're the best thing that happened to me. I've never been that happy with someone before." Noora said while looking deeply in Eva's eyes.

Vilde and Magnus were making out. "You know, i'm so happy we live together. I'm so glad i decided to move in with you." said Vilde. Magnus smirked at her. "I'm so happy with you too." They hugged.


End file.
